Second Generation Of Enchantment
by Trina Casey
Summary: Four cousins land in middle earth, with nothing but a mystical necklace and the clothes on their backs, they must learn to survive in a world unknown to them, with the help of friends each learn first hand what it is to love. Fifth Story
1. Welcome To Rivendell

**Authors Note:** Please note that this is **my story.** I have used the books, movies and characters as a spring board for this story. I have changed things I don't like or don't agree with to fit my own little world of writing. Don't like something?** Tell me and/or offer a suggestion,** I'm always open to new and more interesting ideas!

**I have recently been told that my translation are not as correct as I assumed, if you see this please don't hesitate to send the correct translations and I will re-submit the chapter with the right one in it!** I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing it and Yes I know where I'm going with this story but it will take me some time to get there! Thanks for all your reviews and comments!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One:

Welcome to Rivendell

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The grandfather clock in the hallway struck the hour with chimes that echoed off the walls, on the third chime it sputtered, popped and died. Soft chuckling could be heard in the lingering stillness.

"Come on! We're gonna be late! Just throw the darn thing on and lets go!" The silence was shattered with the sounds of running on an upper level, then a Female voice yelling back.

"I'm coming! This can't be rushed! Do you know how many layers this thing has?"

"Oh for . . . ! Forget the bloody layers! It's just a skit, not a major production!" Footsteps, sounding more like thunder, came down the stairs only to give way to a shriek and a series of thuds as a ball of cloth, flesh and metal, flew down the staircases and hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

"OH MY G....! Kyra! Speak to me!" The girl issued a string of curses and scrambled to think of what to do.

"THAT HURT!" Kyra screamed. With a sigh of relief Kyra's companion stood and gave her a hand up.

"Thanks Jae. I feel like someone beet me."

"Really? I would have thought that tumbling down the stairs and hitting a wall like a rag doll would be fun." Jae said sarcastically. " Grab your stuff and lets go, we still have to pick up Isabel and Chloe, you can walk right? You're not going to pass out on me?" She looked Kyra at with a worried expression.

"Yes I can walk, and No, I'm not going to pass out."

"Good. Lets go, we're late."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fabulous performance girls!"

"Thank-you Mrs. Young." Kyra replied beaming.

"It was so real, what with the torches and all."

"Thank-you Mrs. Young." Isabel said blandly. Packing up the props that had been used for the skit. Chloe was out with Jaelithe saying goodbye to people and taking down the stage.

"And the costumes! They must be authentic!" Just then Jaelithe walked up with Mr. Young.

"I believe your husband is looking for you Mrs. Young." She said lightly and she heard Mr. Young chuckle.

"Lets go honey, and let the girls pack up." He winked at them. "Killer performances' girls." Isabel bit back a laugh. They were just about out of sight when Mrs. Young called back.

"Wonderful dialect, too." They groaned and responded in union.

"Thank-you Mrs. Young." When everyone had left, they started lighting the rest of the torches. Chloe suggested they do a calming circle.

"I always wondered why he married her. He's so hot and she's well . . . stupid." Isabel said. Jaelithe looked up from examining the ground Chloe had marked, smiled and remarked.

"Maybe she's good in bed. A real pistol." Jaelithe, Isabel and Chloe dissolved into laughter while Kyra gasped in mock outrage.

"Maybe he just loved her!" She shot back. Jaelithe calmed down enough to declare,

"You're right. Your absolutely right, it wasn't the bed, it was the breasts'!" They all laughed and continued to pack up. Ten minuets later they were packed up.

"Well that's done now, and it's only eight o'clock." Chloe remarked. Calming circle forgotten.

"Going home is defiantly not an option, so what are we going to do? Hey Jae where's your necklace?" Isabel commented, referring to the diamond star on the silver winged backdrop that their mom had given her that afternoon. Jaelithe's hand flew to her throat and gasped.

"Oh Crap! Mom's going to kill me! She's had that forever! I have to find it before I leave!"

"Calm down Jae. We'll help you find it _and_ we'll do it before we leave." Kyra said picking up a torch. Isabel and Jaelithe followed suit and picked up a torch each. Isabel spoke,

"Kyra, you go east. I'll go West. Jaelithe, you go North and Chloe, you go South. We'll meet back here in ten, okay?" They nodded and started searching. As soon as they started hunting for the necklace the wind picked up. Every few moments you would hear a muttered curse because of hair or skirts. Soon Isabel, Chloe and Jaelithe heard a shout.

"I found it!" Kyra waved her torch to let the others know where she was, and went to get the necklace. Chloe and Isabel lit two more torches to light up the whole area while Jaelithe went to go see where the necklace had fallen. Isabel taking the lead followed.

"I was never over here, how would it get all the way from the tent to this spot? It's over thirty feet." Jaelithe mused. Chloe looked up toward the horizon where the wind was coming from, to see stars twinkling merrily.

"Who cares? We'll figure it out at home, it's gotten dark and we still need to pack the stuff into the car. Not to mention putting out and wrapping the torches." She turned and started toward the torches.

"I thought you guys lit the rest of the torches?"Kyra said. The other three girls looked up and around but saw no light, other than from the ones they were holding.

"We did light more. The wind must have blown them out. Hold your torch up so we can see."Isabel ordered. Kyra held her torch up and the light caught a glare similar to that of a deer caught in headlights but more menacing.

"What the . . . I saw something . . . " Kyra said and held up her torch again. She saw the eyes first almost glowing black with a nose that looked half human, half animal. Its skin was oily black and its nails were long.

"Oh Lord! What _is_ that?" Chloe breathed backing up. Jaelithe and Isabel stood frozen, Kyra gaped, as the creature turned completely toward them, the light of the torches falling fully on the grotesque features. The flickering illumination enhanced the slime dripping from its teeth and it's hair lay like dead snakes around its powerful shoulders. Jaelithe saw the glint of metal and recovered first.

_"RUN!"_ She screamed and the creature let out a bellow, like a battle cry as they started to run. It raised its weapon and followed, just as a arrow imbedded its self in the creature's shoulder throwing back and causing it to loose it's balance and fall. Isabel looked back to see the creature fall and whooped making herself trip over her skirts and flew into the others. Jaelithe landed on a rock and was knocked out cold. Kyra and Chloe staggered but keep their feet. Several more arrows flew past before Isabel, Chloe and Kyra realized that they weren't the only ones out here with the monster. They looked up to see a dark-haired man coming toward them with several others. They surround them as he knelt down beside them.

"You should not have come here! These woods are filled with Uruk-Hai, not pleasant beasts!" He gently picked up Jaelithe, examining her blood soaked head. "It looks bad, we need to get her to Rivendell. Let's go!" He stood up with Jaelithe in his arms and ran back in the direction he had come. The girls had little choice but to follow.

"Legolas!" One of the group broke away at the call, and came to the man's side.

"Gerich hen hebi erin roch gn? Boe hen nesto tur inlin gwaith." The man demanded.

(*Can you carry her on your horse? She needs [the] healing powers of your people.*)

"Ben iest ln, Aragorn. Boe i bedim. I charnad dl." Legolas replied surveying the young woman. (*According to your wish, Aragorn. We must go. The head wound.*) They each mounted a horse, Aragorn issuing orders.

"Elladan, take the blonde. Elrohir, the brunette. Boromir, the red head. Bedim!" (* we go!*) Each grabbed one of the girls as they tore off. Chloe turned and stared at her companion, till he finally looked down at her.

"You have been staring to me for the last two miles, is there some thing you wish?"

"I have questions that need answering." She declared. He laughed. Wether out of amusement or surprise, she didn't know.

"Ok, then ask them and I shall endeavor to answer them."

"First off, who are you?"

"I am Elladan Undomiel, crown prince of Rivendell, son of King Elrond of Rivendell, brother to Arwen Evenstar, future queen of Gondor, grandson to Galadriel queen of Lothorien." Chloe gaped.

"Nothing like titles to say who you are." She quipped. He smiled.

"That's who I am. You _did_ ask."

"Yes I did. Who's the guy giving orders?"

"His name is Aragorn or Elessar as the Elf's call him, but he has many names. He is the future King of Gondor, betrothed to my sister Arwen, son of Arathorn, and Isildur's heir. He is also a cunning worrier and a good friend."

"So we have another King. Ok, who's the......,did you say Elves? Sister . . . Gondor . . . You're saying you're an Elf?"

"Yes, to all you questions." He reached up to brush his hair back, to show her his ears. "Does that bother you?" Before she could answer they heard a high pitched scream, like that of a dying animal.

"Ulaer! That makes no sense! Aragorn we have Ringwraiths on our tail!" Elladan glanced behind him to see Legolas fighting the unconscious Jaelithe. Elladan reined in slowing, but not stopping, so Legolas could catch up, Aragorn did the same.

"When did this start?" Aragorn asked

"Just now did she start to fight me." Legolas said. Elladan glanced at the surroundings, before speaking, while Chloe listened intently.

"We're close to the border, Arwen will be waiting for us. Can you make it Legolas?"

"Yes." Aragorn glanced back at Legolas then Elladan and nodded. They urged their horse's faster and within minuets they came in view of a wide river. Chloe breathed at the beauty of it as they crossed and saw another rider rein in and stop. Elladan, Aragorn and Legolas did the same and turned to face the hooded riders behind them. The new rider spoke.

"Be ready." She then raised her voice and shouted. "If you want them, come and claim them!" The hooded riders spurred their horses and came toward them. Chloe started to squirm but Elladan's grip tightened and he started to speak along with the other Elves.

"Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"

(*Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!*) Chloe stopped struggling and watched in amazement as the water of the river plunged down the embankment and attacked the hooded riders, sending them to watery deaths. After the river calmed Chloe leaned back and placed her hand over Elladan's on her stomach, where he had a hold of her. She shivered and felt a cloak go around her shoulders.

"Let us hasten to Rivendell." Arwen smiled at Aragorn who had also observed the display.

"The horses need rest Brother, she will be warm enough now." Arwen smiled. "It will give us time to get to know our new charges. What's your name?" Mischief glinted in Chloe's eye's and a huge grin split her face before she replied.

"Chloe Sullivan, of Smallville Kansas, daughter to the late Gabriel Sullivan, plant manager, step daughter to Catriona Turner/ Allessandro/ Sullivan, A Charmed one, mystical, wise and all powerful enchantress. Step-sister to Isabel, Max and Jaelithe." She finished with a nod. Elladan chucked.

"You speak like my father," Arwen said smiling. " Or my brother. Enchantress? You have magical power in your family then."

"No, my step-mom and siblings do. My dad and I married into the family." Isabel hearing some of the other's conversation, stopped Talking to Boromir and mockingly asked.

"Chloe, what are you telling them about us?"

"Nothing! Just the basics."

"Oh Man. Lets see if I can't set the story straight. Her reporter instincts tend to embellish things. What did she tell you?"

"She told us that you have magical abilities. I take it you're the oldest?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah. My name's Isabel. Kyra, Chloe and Jaelithe. Kyra's our cousin." Kyra goofily smiled and gave a little wave. Her smile died and she asked about Jaelithe.

"How is she? She seems to have stopped struggling."

"How do you know about that?" Boromir asked quietly. Elrohir answered for her,

"She has a connection with her family, like Elves, she can feel her torment." Arwen looked from one brother to the other, then a slow knowing smile stole over her face. Jaelithe chose that moment to wake up.

"Hello gorgeous. Where am I?" Legolas went pink and the girls burst into laughter.

"She'll be just fine. How Like Jae, to first think of guys _then _of her surroundings." Isabel said dryly. Jaelithe felt her throat for her necklace, finding it gone started to panic.

"My necklace! Where....."

"Bau! Hn, -rinc! Avo 'osto, mellyn gn ven." Legolas softly murmured.

(*No! child, be still! Do not be afraid, we are your friends.*)

"I got it, Jae! Calm down, I picked it up when you fell. Here, Legolas." Isabel held out the silver necklace for Legolas to grab, when Arwen caught sight of it. She reached out.

"May I? She asked. Isabel passed the necklace to her. Arwen gently brushed it with a gloved hand.

"Where did you get this?" She breathed.

"Mom gave it to me. Just before the skit. Said to keep it close . . . that it'd . . . it'd keep me safe." Jaelithe's eye's started to droop. Arwen paled at her words, handing the necklace back smiled tightly and urged her horse ahead. Aragorn followed. Legolas looked on in bewilderment.

"Garo dh vaer, hn." Legolas breathed into Jaelithe's hair, as her eyes struggled to stay open.

(*Rest well, child.*)

"We are at Rivendell, perhaps she would like to see it?" Elladan questioned.

"Yes, please." She managed to get out.

"You are exhausted, Meleth. Sleep, you are safe." (*Love*)

"I am well, Legolas." She said courageously. He smiled at her use of his name. Chloe frowned and spoke to Elladan quietly.

"The wound has taken more out of her than she's letting on." Elladan smiled and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Never fear, Legolas will take good care of her. She could be in no better hands." He leaned up and announced. "Ah, we arrive at Rivendell! Welcome to our home Ladies!"

"Oh....wow!" Chloe had turned from watching her sister to a breath taking sight. Rivendell stood between two mountains with the late afternoon sun glinting off every roof and peak, sparkling with welcome to distant travelers. The waterfalls behind the village stood dramatically out against the red and gold of the fall leaves, it's water falling from high above to circle around the base, then pool below the golden city. The only way in was to cross a bridge at the border of the village, flanked by trees and guards. Elladan leaned down and whispered.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Chloe. Welcome to my home."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. The Tent

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two:

The Tent

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jaelithe woke to a splitting headache, sore arms and too much light shining in the room. She objected loudly before a cool hand briefly rested on her head, taking her headache with it. She opened her eyes gingerly.

"Jae! Come on wake up!" She heard and moaned.

"I'm awake Kyra, stop bouncing in the bed!" Kyra grinned and taking a chair from one side of the bed, dropped into it. Jaelithe opened her eyes fully and took in her surroundings. A sapphire colored comforter with symbols done in silver thread, covered the bed. The room was no more than four pillars sounded with Celtic designs. The curtains were sheer and cream tinted, the view breathtaking, for what she could see still laying down. Kyra had parked herself in one of the many chairs that surrounded the room. Kyra was quiet for a moment letting Jaelithe absorb her atmosphere, then blurted,

"You have got to start exploring! You've spent too much time in bed! Come on, get-up and get dressed! I've found the most awesome place!" Jaelithe's eye's lit up as she struggled to sit up.

"A library? Does it have any thing I could read?" Kyra rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I keep forgetting that you're such a bookworm! The main hall and the gardens are what I was talking about but yes I found the library. As to if there is anything readable in it, I don't know, I didn't look." Jaelithe shook her head and glanced down at her clothes to find herself in a white cotton night gown and nothing else. Comprehension descended like a title wave. Kyra saw Jaelithe's expression and explained.

"Isabel and Chloe changed you." She handed Jaelithe some clothes. "Here put this on courtesy of Arwen, your bue's couz, and your man of course." Jaelithe froze in the proses of putting on the dark red under skirt.

"My Man? Where are we? And how in the heck did I get a 'Man' when I've been out cold?" Kyra started to answer when Isabel walked in, hearing Jaelithe's last comment, remarked.

"I see your feeling better Jae, thinking about guys again. Finnish dressing, Lord Elrond wishes to meet the youngest and most feisty of us. Then we need to talk." Confused by Isabel's rather icy tone Jaelithe obeyed. Pulling the skirt the rest of the way over her head and slipping her arms through and smoothing it down. Isabel tossed a brush to Jaelithe, that landed in her lap.

"Care to tell me why your PMSing? I couldn't have done anything. Even I'M not that talented." Jaelithe said sarcastically.

"She's worried that's all. We're more than likely going to have to explain a lot, thanks to Nazgul and necklace." Kyra said. Jaelithe frowned like she was puzzled.

"Nazgul? Ringwraiths? What have they got to do with us? We haven't got the darn thing!" Isabel bonelessly dropped to a chair, while Kyra gaped and sputtered.

"You . . You can understand them?! How? . . . Can you speak it?! What haven't we got?"

"Yes, I know the language. I. . ." Elrond chose that moment to walk in with Elladan and Elrohir.

"Tellich vae an Imladris., Jaelithe."(_Welcome to Rivendell_ ) Elrond said formally and with a hint of amusement. Before he could translate, she answered.

"Thank-you, Lord Elrond." She said just as formally, then added, "Aran na Imladris." (_King of Rivendell_ ) shocked silence filled the room. The twins gaped, while Elrond glanced over at Isabel, who shrugged as if to say 'I didn't know'. Jaelithe, seeing the look that passed between Isabel and Elrond, figured that she'd probably filled him in on most the details, so decided to jump right in.

"I assume that you've talked to my sister, and I'm sure she's filled you in on everything. I don't think she would leave anything out, nice meeting you." Isabel groaned and buried her face in her hands, Kyra let out a bark of laughter and looked to Elrohir who was grinning from ear to ear. Elladan hid a smirk behind his hand. Elrond finding himself dismissed, hid his amusement and tried to sound stern.

"I think the lady wishes to have some quiet time. You'll join us for dinner?" Elrond turned and left. As soon he left the twins made them selves at home. Elrohir dragged a chair over to beside the bed, finding he was too far way for his liking, he grabbed Kyra's chair, swung it around from facing the bed to facing him and pushed it back a few feet. Kyra gave a startled yelp at having her chair, with her still in it, moved and grabbed the armrests to support herself. Her feet, that had been curled under her, shot out and hit the edge of the bed, causing Kyra to howl, more in outrage than pain.

"What are you doing, Elrohir?! First you swing me around then you make me hurt my foot!" Kyra scowled at his grin. He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead, sat down lifted her foot and stated messaging it. She stuck her other foot on his lap and looked at him daring him to say something. He grin just got larger.

"Is this all there is to this? or are there more layers?" Jaelithe asked getting out of bed and gesturing to her clothes.

"I think there's more layers Jae, but I don't know. Isabel check behind you I think I saw some more stuff there, and of course some accessories to go with the outfit." Jaelithe made quick work of making the bed while Isabel checked. Finding them she tossed them on the bed. Jaelithe pick up one piece and looked at it.

"How or what do you do with this? It looks like a tent!" Jaelithe held up the 'tent' bringing up the sleeve to look at the design done in thin gold thread. Ivy leaves intertwined with what looked like vines rimed the sleeves and hem. Elladan chuckled at what he thought an accurate description of the formal clothes she had been given, and walked over to help her with the clothes and accessaries.

"The one you have on is the under skirt and more often than not is worn plain or with a jeweled belt like this one," He held up a round gold piece with rubies on it. "But not in formal occasions. Formal calls for the over skirt, which you lovingly call the 'tent'" Jaelithe slanted a look at Elladan.

"Dare I ask how you know this?" Elrohir laughed and Elladan turn pink. No one heard Frodo and Sam come to the outer door.

"That's not for no Lady to be ask'n ." Sam said reproving shaking his head. "Besides a gentleman never kisses and tells." Jaelithe raised a brow as she dragged the skirt over her head.

"Oh really? What about with Rosie . . . " Frodo started only to be cut short.

"Frodo! That's between me and Mistress Rosie." Came the indigent reply. Jaelithe was shaking with silent laughter, Elladan had gone from pink to red and Kyra and Elrohir had tears running down their faces. With as much dignity as he could muster Elladan continued.

"Now the belt unclip's here at the front," He waited for Jaelithe to fasten the belt into place before continuing. "You know what to do with the rest. These," he picked up a jeweled head contraption. "Is for your hair, your sister's or a maid can show you how to use it." Frodo smiled and opened his mouth, but it was Sam who asked,

"Would you Lady's like to walk with us in the gardens? We'll be able to introduce the mistress around." Kyra was off the chair and bouncing over the bed in a split second, Isabel not far behind.

"Is it ok for me to take off the over skirt?" Jaelithe asked. Elrohir answered as he rose from his chair.

"It's not formal, so go ahead and take it off. But leave the belt on, it looks good on you." He winked suggestively and left. Elladan shook his head and smiling he said,

"I'll be out side to take you to the gardens, when your done." Laughing, Jaelithe nodded.

"Okay thanks." Alone she striped off the heavy velvet over skirt and neatly folded it on the bed, re-fastening the belt as she walked out side.

Outside she faced a huge balcony with a extraordinarily majestic view. Jaelithe slowly walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the rail into the light breeze. Feeling the wind lift her hair off her shoulders, she closed her eyes experiencing the sensation of having the light breeze swirl around her like a lover's touch.

Below Legolas had been talking to Aragorn, when he glanced upward sensing someone on the balcony. The sight that met his eyes, made him loose is thought and stop talking altogether, she had her eyes closed and a look of pure bliss radiated from her face. Aragorn wondering what caused the abrupt halt in conversation turned around and looked up.

"Quite the picture." He looked at Kyra, Chloe and Isabel searching for sighs of jealousy, finding none he asked,

"Are you not jealous?" Three pairs of totally bewildered, startled and confused eyes looked at him.

"Of Jae? Not likely." Kyra said. Isabel softly chuckled.

"My sister's too goofy for that. She'd never let you stay jealous with her." Aragorn turned to Chloe.

"Are your feelings the same? You've said yourself she's not you birth sister."

"Why do you ask?" She said evasively. Kyra and Isabel shared a quick look. They never known Chloe to be jealous of Jae, but they could have been wrong. Silently they waited for Aragorn to answer.

"No reason, I just wondered."

"No." She said, and the girls let out a sigh of relief, before she continued.

"You no more be jealous of Jae then you could of a beautiful flower. She's just like one, she lights up your day and always brings a smile to your face and is goofing off trying to lighten the situation. All my sisters are like that. Isabel is always reliable to be able to think things through and give a sensible solution. Kyra has quick wit that can have the best debates that leave you dying of laughter. You don't know my family until you've had the privilege of experiencing there best points." With that she put two finger in her mouth and let out a whistle that could have shattered glass.

"Jae!" Jaelithe hearing Chloe's voice looked down. Seeing everyone looking at her, she struck a wicked pose. With her hands on her hips, she flung her head back dramatically, making everyone laugh she stared to strut. Lasting only about four steps before she launched her self down to the garden.

"I'm a goddess!" She declared and her sister's groaned in good humor. Legolas who had watched her fly and skip down the stairs at a brake-neck speed, sighed with relief when her feet hit ground. Aragorn smothered a grin, so the imp had a captured his interest, Arwen would be pleased to know their friend had found someone.

"Goddesses aren't real Jae. Are you saying you're not real? That would be a disappointment to some here." Isabel said innocently, a small smile playing on her lips. Elrohir laughed, moving forward he took Jaelithe's elbow and guided her toward Aragorn and Legolas.

"This is Legolas Greenleaf, Eleven Prince of Mirkwood. You're one and only." He said cheekily. Seeing Legolas about to protest she laughed low and sultry.

"Mmmmmm. I've good tasted don't I?" She said huskily a small smile tilting her lips. Watching her sister play the poor Elf like a fiddle, Isabel shook her head. Jae had the grace of their mother and the good looks of their father, but she had learned seduction at their grandfather's knee. Everyone erupted into laughter at her sly comment, as Legolas's ears turned pink. _She had learned her lessons well_, thought Isabel.

"I'll trust your judgement on that issue." Elrohir said chuckling, then continued, "And this is Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor and wild Ranger." Jaelithe looked up into Aragorn's eye. The impact nearly floored her. The blue bordering on silver of his eyes showed her more than she wanted to know, and she gasped at the electric shock that hummed through her._ I know this man,_ She thought. _We're connected. Somehow, our history is intertwined _. Jaelithe watched the knowledge take hold, in those eyes, like a long forgotten memory suddenly remembered. Slowly Aragorn brought Jaelithe's hand to his lips and kissed the back. Smiling, Jaelithe twisted her hand to grip his.

"We were close once, we will be again."

"Careful, sister, or you'll make your man jealous." Kyra teased.

"Kyra, Jae doesn't have a prayer, it come naturally." Isabel shot back laughing. Merry came strolling toward them, with Pippin not far behind.

"I've got a message from Lord Elrond." He said importantly. "You're all summoned to the meeting, Sam and the girls can do what they like."

"Must be the Counsel meeting. I don't understand how he expected it to be a secret, everyone knows." Chloe declared. Frodo looking somewhat worried, opened his mouth to speak, but Sam beet him to the punch.

"Beggin' your pardon mistress, but when Strider took your hand you gasped, you alright?" Jaelithe, shocked, only starred. Isabel answered for her.

"Jae is the visionary of the group. She's the one with all the premonitions and intuition. She sees things by touching, that's why she yelped when Aragorn took her hand."

"Excuse me, I do not yelp! It's undignified." Jaelithe said primly to Isabel who only chuckled, then she turned to Sam.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my sister's right, I'll explain later. Right now we have more interesting quarry." With that she left without a backward glance. Legolas and Aragorn smiled as they made their way to the counsel meeting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC


	3. The Council Meeting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three :

The Council Meeting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They could see Elrond sitting in a high wingback chair with Elrohir and Elladan to either side. The council sat in a'U' shape listening to Elrond speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound by this one fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo rose from his chair took out the ring from his pocket and placed it on the stone table. A collective gasp and the murmuring started.

"So it's true." Boromir said, trance like.

"The doom of man" Someone said. Boromir continued as if nothing had happened.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky go dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom in near at hand. Isildur's bane is found'" He reached for the ring. "Isildur's bane..."

"Boromir!" Elrond snapped. Gandalf didn't move, but started to speak.

"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" The black speech of Mordor cast a dark cloud over the sun like ink in water.

"Never before had any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said shocked and shaken.

"I don not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the balk speech may yet be herd in every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf replied.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring?" Boromir got up, full of his own worth started talking, much to the disgust of most.

"Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Aragorn shuffled in his seat. _Idiot_, he thought. He heard his thought softly spoken elsewhere, which confirmed his suspicion that Jaelithe was near by, before speaking him self.

"You can not wiled it! None of us can! The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Boromir turned slowly to face Aragorn. He looked him over before smirking. _Does he really think he's all that? _thought watching the meeting form the roof.

"And what, would a _Ranger_now of this?" He said with emphasis on the word ranger. This ticked Legolas off. Jumping to his feet he said with seething calmness,

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." Boromir didn't like hearing that. Turning to look at Aragorn in surprised disbelief._ That set him down a few notches,_Jaelithe thought

"Aragorn. _This _is Isildur's heir?". Aragorn lifted his chin proudly yet stiffly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added. Not a trace of smugness could be heard in his voice but Jaelithe could see his eyes and they held mirth. She wondered if this was from his long-standing friendship to Aragorn, that he disliked Boromir, or if it was the man's arrogance.

"Havo dad, Legolas."(_Sit down, Legolas_.) Aragorn said a trifle desperately.

"_Why?_" Thought Jaelithe, to late she realized, she had spoken it aloud. At the same time Boromir said,

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." he jumped back from the ring. "The ring it speaks!" Boromir said backing away from the ring. She mercilessly strangled her laughter. Gandalf spoke as if nothing strange had happened.

"Aragorn is right, we can not use it. But there is one who can. They will come soon." There was a collective gasp. While they chewed on that bit of news, Jaelithe leaned further out to see if Boromir was still sitting like a slob. She kept leaning over, till Chloe grabbed her by the legs. Elrond was asking who the ring wielder was, but the girls had stopped listening.

"Chloe hold me. I'm gonna see if Boromir is still sitting like he has a stick up his butt!" Jaelithe whispered Chloe nodded and the girls leaned dangerously out over the roof. Gandalf's voice was a background noise.

"They're guests in your home, Elrond. And they'll be here momentarily." Jaelithe leaned too far out and started to slip. Struggling not to scream, she started kick causing Chloe to loose her balance. Chloe's startled shriek hit the air as the girls started tumbling down. Legolas saw them coming down tumbling down the roof, shot to his feet as did his advisers, only to have Jaelithe slam into his chest sending him flying back into his advisers. Chloe, not two seconds behind, floored them. Landing in a heap of skirts, the girls looked up from the dog pile into the shocked face of Elrond. Chloe determined not to loose pose, rose with the assistance of Aragorn and Elladan who had rushing over at the first signs of skirts in the air. She turned and addressed the whole group.

"Gentleman," She turned caught Aragorn's eye and was surprised to find him smothering a laugh. Looking around she noticed Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo doing the same. Jaelithe still on her knees was making sure Legolas wasn't hurt. Jaelithe helped him sit up, while watching for the slightest indication of injury. Little did she know what her actions indicated. Legolas gently touched her arm.

"Do not worry, Quellesulewen. I am fine, if bruised." (*Jaelithe*) Aragorn griped his hand, as if to arm wrestle him, and helped him to his feet. Jaelithe still on her knees, grinned, at what she thought a nickname, and the open display of friendship. Legolas offered her a hand and she took it, letting him gently draw her to her feet. She made sure that her skirts where smooth, before glancing up to catch the stern expression, but twinkling eyes of Elrond, who asked,

"I trust you girls are not hurt?" When they shook their heads, he nodded and sat back down.

"Never, have I known ANYONE, to make entrances like the two of you manage to make every time!" Gandalf said laughing. "One day fate's going to catch up with you two. You should be more carful." He added more seriously. The girls just grinned. Elrond shook his head and spoke.

"I assume, that from your style of entrance, that you've heard the meeting." Jaelithe nodded and replied,

"Yes, we heard most." Chloe glanced at the ring on her way to sit on the arm of Elladan's chair.

"Jae look at it, looks like mom's wedding band the one dad had made for her." Jaelithe's head snapped up, anguish flashed across her face, Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a quick look. Aragorn took Jaelithe's arm leading her to seat beside him, Legolas and his advisers retook their seats and the meeting continued. Jaelithe sat with her hands folded in her lap outwardly calm, belaying the turmoil inside, and Aragorn noticed.

"Who is this one who can wiled the ring?!" Boromir said impatiently. Jaelithe's hands tightened. "When will they come? This needs to be discussed!" Jaelithe looked up into the warm eyes of Gandalf the Gray, He held her gaze but a moment, still, she felt better.

"They're here, and it will be discussed." Gandalf said.

"Where? Who?" Boromir's eyes fell on Jaelithe and both Legolas and Aragorn stiffened. "It cannot be a woman? Not even that, a girl!" Jaelithe's eyes blazed fire in warning.

"How can the fate of all of us rest with a woman? They are flighty by nature and cannot be trusted!" He continued. Chloe softly chuckled, thinking how stupid Boromir was.

"If you're going to speak like you're superior, then try to act it!" She seethed. "You represent Gondor, as you don't hesitate to remind everyone, and yet your conduct is appalling! Your posture's poor, you're arrogant and you believe yourself above everyone in this room! How can you lead your people when you believe yourself above God himself?! A leader must know when to lead and when to retreat! YOU have a great deal to learn in that area!" Jaelithe finished coldly. Chloe watched in amazement as her sweet sister, turned into a queen before her eyes. Elrond voiced what the twins, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas were thinking.

"Your heritage shines through, I see. I would be interested to see your family line, but at the moment we have bigger problems." Elrond looked directly at Boromir and said, "The ring does not distinguish genders, nor will we. As I was saying there is only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli growled jumping up he grabbed his axe, took two steps and swung down. Jaelithe who had been watching Frodo, saw him go white and shrink down, feeling the heat of the eye herself she figured he still felt it's presence. Out of the corner of her eye Jaelithe saw Chloe wince and grow pale. _Oh Lord, she couldn't! She's not blood! How is this possible! _axe shattered on impact throwing Gimli to the ground and sending up a collective gasp. Elrond shook his head and spoke calmly,

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused to glance around. "One of you must do this." Silence met the statement. Boromir nervously stroked his forehead and spoke,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas fumed. shooting to his feet once more.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli yelled, following Legolas's example and shooting to his feet. While Boromir muttered,

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli growled spitting on the floor. Legolas and his advisers jumped up highly insulted and started yelling. Not wanting to be left out the humans joined in the fight. Soon Gandalf and Aragorn had heard enough and joined in vocalizing there opinions.

_*Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!_* Jaelithe glared at the ring. Chloe came and sat on Jaelithe's arm rest. Leaning over Chloe wrapped one arm around Jaelithe's shoulder and rested her head on top Jae's.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know Chloe. One of the squabbling pack will have to take it, there's no other options." The girls turned back to the argument. Chloe frowned, hesitated then asked,

"Jae, I know this going to sound crazy, but...I .....I think I can hear that ring speak." Jaelithe sighed.

"No, it's not crazy, Chlo. You're hearing the ring. I don't know how you can hear it, you're not supposed to." Jaelithe twisted to look at Chloe before she spoke again. The argument intensified in volume.

"Promise me you will never listen to the ring! It's evil, and will bring no good!" Chloe glared at Jaelithe.

"I'm not stupid, Jaelithe!" Gandalf bellowed something and the girls looked over at the argument with raised eyebrows. Frodo jumped to his feet yelling,

"I will take it!" Not a soul other than Chloe and Jaelithe herd him and the arguing continued.

_"I will take it!!" _bellowed. A slow silence stole over the room and everyone turned to look at Frodo.

"_I_ will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Frodo looked at around for support. Gandalf smiled and nodded walking toward Frodo he stated,

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn declared as he knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas announced.

"And MY axe." Gimli said glaring at Legolas, who in turn grinned sourly, making Jaelithe chuckle.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir resigned reluctantly. Chloe opened her mouth but when the bushes started to thrash she closed it to watch Sam scramble in.

"Heh! Mr. Frodo's not go' n anywhere without me." Sam folded his arms and tried to look stern standing beside Frodo, Elrond looked on with grudging admiration. He sighed and declared,

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Jaelithe turned around in time to see Merry and Pippin quickly glance at each other before blotting to Frodo's side.

"Wait! We're coming, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Pippin added helpfully. Merry slowly turned and glared at Pippin, before scornfully quipping, "Well, that rules you out, Pip." Pippin looked confused. Elrond smiled and declared,

"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Merry and Pippin grinned.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked and Jaelithe and Chloe burst into laughter, drawing the attention to them. Boromir frowned and asked,

"What of her? The Ring wilder?"

"I have a name you know!" Gandalf looked over with a amused expression and replied,

"They're coming of course, we can't leave them here now can we?"

"WHAT?!" Both girls screeched. Luckily they were saved by the sound of a horn. Elrond turned and frowned slightly before one of his subjects announced,

"We found them outside the forest, My Lord" With that he dragged forth two squirming, irate, females. Jaelithe's mouth dropped.

"Jacqueline? Alison? This is not good."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND COMMENTS!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed your comments are much loved!! I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest.


	4. Arrivals and Innocence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four:

Arrivals and Innocence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond turned and looked at Jaelithe.

"You _know _them?" Jaelithe smiled sheepishly.

"More of my family, extended family." She said. "My mom's cousins's Daughter."

"Well," Elrond said taken aback. "Welcome to Rivendell. What might your names be?" Jacqueline and Alison glanced at each other before answering.

"Jacqueline Valora Maholand, M'Lord, the cousins daughter." She declared and decided that curtsying was the appropriate thing to do.

"Alison Ebony Turner, Jaelithe's Uncle's daughter." Following Jacqueline's lead, she curtsied. Two guards walked in and addressed Elrond.

"My Lord, there is a Lady insisting on being brought to you." A voice was heard from behind in the hallway.

"King Elrond knows who I am. Use my name." A woman in a emerald green dress with gold vines rimming the low neckline. A gold and sapphire belt hung low on her slim waist, a ebony cloak hung from her shoulders held by a silver and emerald leaf clasp. Legolas and Aragorn shot to their feet, surprise reflected on their faces. Jaelithe and Chloe stared in surprise and Isabel and Kyra came tearing into the room, gasping for breath and gawking.

The woman slowly walked up to the first step, taking off her cloak when a servant reached for it, revealing a indigo blue underskirt with a diamond necklace the size of a small egg. Her crown sparkled with rubies, sapphires, emeralds and diamonds as she slowly ascended the stairs, looking around with a small smile. She stoped before Aragorn, who took her hand kissing the back and gently touched her cheek.

"I need to speak to you in privet later, Aragorn. There is something you need to know." She said and he nodded. Jaelithe and Isabel finally found their voices.

"MOTHER?!" Trina smiled at her daughters expressions and opened her arms. All the girls flew into her arms and she hugged and kissed each in turn. Arwen walked into the room and stood beside Elrohir, smiling slightly at Aragorn's sad expression. Trina released them.

"No questions, girls. I'll tell you later." She turned to Arwen and sank to the floor. The room instantly flared with murmurs. Arwen, surprised look down.

"Why do you bow to me?" Trina looked up at her friend and mentor.

"I bow to the true and rightful Queen of Gondor." Arwen smiled and grasped Trina's hands as she rose from the floor. Trina grinned at Arwen's extended friendship.

"Come we have much to catch up on." Arwen said. Jaelithe looked back and forth between Trina and the elven princess.

"Um...mom are we missing something?" Isabel answered dryly.

"Jae, this is our mother. We're always missing something!" Trina smiled ruthfully, how right she was.

"You girls know more than you realize. Remember the stories of Middle Earth? Remember J.R.R Tolkien's books I read?" The girls frowned at one another. Had their mother gone mad?

"Of course, but those were just stories. Granted you're a fantastic story teller, but that's all they were, stories." Jaelithe said trying not to sound patronising. Trina shook her head.

"Look around you, Jae. Your in Rivendell, you've been told that." Jaelithe shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah but...that's not possible! We, I was in those stories!" Jaelithe was starting to shake. "If those stories were true Isabel would have remembered and told me ages ago!"

"I make her promise not to." Jaelithe turned stricken and accusing eyes to her sister. Isabel looked pleadingly back.

"Jae, I'm sorry! She though that if you knew you'd find a way to come and she said it was dangerous." Jaelithe looked stonily at Isabel, then turned to Trina.

"How much is truth?"

"As far as I know all of it. I never deliberately lied to you." Trina stepped forward and Jaelithe sharply retreated. Trina stopped dead. Jaelithe trued to Aragorn who was watching with confusion.

"Does he know? Does anyone know?"

"Arwen and by his expression, Legolas as well."

"How could you do this? How could rip my life apart?!"

"No! I did not rip your life apart! We are still your family and we still love you, that doesn't change. It never will change. This is just a bump in the road, life's full of them. Get used to it!" Jaelithe stared at her mother with tears running down her face.

"I hate you!" She sobbed and with one last look at a severely shocked Aragorn, she fled.

"Well that went well." Trina said sarcastically

"Mom you should have told her!" Isabel said angerly stalking after her sister, the other three girls followed. Trina sighed in defeat.

"I should have done a lot of things, girls."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Trina was standing at the window of what had once been her library, watching Jaelithe and the other girls in the garden. She turned at Aragorn's voice, seeing that Arwen had come as well bringing with her a room full of people.

"I did yes, but I don't think the rest need to know. Not just yet anyway." She watched as Elledan, Elrohir, Celebrian, Legolas, Gandalf and Elrond came into the room. At the sight of Celebrian, Trina lit up, all but flinging herself into Celebrian's arms.

"It's been too long my dear. Mae govannas mar, amin iel." (*Welcome home, my daughter*)

"Hennald, Naneth. In istal gaw indra imuva na ana rooo. Hai maer ana na mar th Imladris." (*Thank-you, Mother. I know not how long I will be [able] to stay. It is good to be home in Rivendell.*) Celebrian smiled.

"Do not worry about that, what will happen, will happen there is nothing we can do about it. Let us enjoy the time you have." Elrond watched the exchange with a small smile. It was good to have his adopted daughter back again with his family.

He remembered when Trina had first arrived in Middle Earth, she had knocked Elrohir out of the tree he had been perched in, breaking his ribs. Elledan had helped Elrohir back while Aragorn had tried to piece together her history. During the way back she had become attached to Aragorn and upon arrival at Rivendell she had boldly announced that whatever family he belonged to so would she. Celebrian and Arwen had taken imitate liking to Trina so she had been adopted into the family. Celebrian and Trina had always been close. He stepped forward once Celebrian released her and embraced her in his arms.

"Mae govannas mar, iel." (*Welcome home, daughter.*)He said and Trina glowed.

"Hennald, Adar." (*Thank-you, Father*) With his hands still on her shoulder, Elrond looked up over her head and his expression changed. Turning to see what caused the change, she nearly collapsed. Luckily Elrond's hands had fallen to her elbows when she had turned and he kept her upright till she regained her composure. Dumbledore, James, Lily, Remus, Alana, Galadriel, Celeborn, Orophin, Rumil and Haldir walked into the room. When he first entered the room Haldir didn't notice her, Orophin had to mutter something to get him to look up. Dark blue eyes flashed surprise a split second before he walked into Celeborn. Aragorn and Rumil choked back a laugh and smiled as Celeborn slowly turned to look at Haldir, who turned a shade of pink and bowed his head. Galadriel smiled and spoke.

"You must be more careful, Haldir." _You were not expecting to see her ever again were you, Haldir?_

"Of course, My Lady."

"We must discus what we have come to discus. The mission stands on a knife, Frodo will not last, you all know this."

"Still there is hope, Grandmother. Frodo has a strong will and Sam at his side." Arwen stated.

"I agree with Arwen, Frodo is strong and has strong company. Aragorn and Legolas will keep an eye on Frodo, and I need not mention Sam." Trina interjected.

"What about your daughter?" Galadriel asked. "She plays a vital part, being a ring wielder. She can control the ring, but can she control herself?"

"Yes. Jaelithe is imprudent, but stubborn as hell. She knows what's right and she'll do it. She'll be able to control her impulses."

"You answer without hesitation, but do you really know? Yes, your daughter has the inner strength, but she is wild and not at all suited." Galadriel said harshly. Trina turned a dull red with anger.

"We do not have a choice. Therefore nothing to discuss." Elrond sighed then continued. "Our granddaughter will go with the Fellowship, as she is the ring wielder." Galadriel looked closely at Elrond before asking,

"You do not like this decision, Elrond?"

"I do not like sending an innocent to an almost certain death, and less when it is my grandchild." Galadriel nodded.

"What of the rest of them? Some could be assets to the Fellowship." Trina remarked. Aragorn shook his head.

"I do not think it wise to take the rest of the girls..."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Harry, Ron and my son."

"Can they fight?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, Harry, Ron and Max can wield a sword. All are extensively trained in magic as well, under Dumbledore and Mc Gonagal."

"They are young and resourceful and have faced many challenges together. They would be useful." Dumbledore replied quietly. Gandalf nodded.

"It will not hurt us to bring them, but the decision is yours Aragorn." Aragorn was silent a moment, the looked at Trina and spoke,

"Gandalf is right, if they can fight they may be of use, but they must be able to defend them selves. You said your son, Ron and Harry, who is Ron and Harry? And how do they relate to you?" Trina smiled, seeing Lily scowl.

"Max, my son, as well as Ron and Harry are some of the best fighters, you have my word on that, I taught them myself. As for who Harry and Ron are to me, Harry is my nephew, Ron his best friend." Trina gestured to James and Lily on the other side of the room. "Harry, is my brother's son." Aragorn nodded.

"Legolas will make sure they have the skills to defend them selves. I'm not doubting your word, Trina, but we must be sure." Trina nodded.

"What about Jae? Your taking her of course, but she will not go willingly or alone. You'll have to take at least one of her sisters or female cousins with you."

"We cannot risk taking another female with us. It will be dangerous enough taking one."

"You don't have a choice." Trina stated.

"We're taking her brother and cousin. That should be enough." Aragorn said slightly irritated.

"She won't go without another female friend, Aragorn, and I will not forced her." Aragorn started to speak when Legolas interrupted.

"I remember once you said you believed in equality for male and females. You vowed to teach your children the same things."

"Yes, I remember that. I wanted to join in the sword fight with you and Aragorn, but when I suggested it everyone looked at me like I'd lost my mind." Aragorn grinned.

"I recall you getting your way in the end, did you not? Ended up winning too, not that I would admit that anywhere else." Trina smiled and asked,

"Why did you bring that up, Legolas? What relevance does it have?" Haldir spoke for the first time.

"While I admire that Trina taught her daughters to fight, the fact remains that they are not men." Legolas and Aragorn mentally cringed, they could all but see the read haze and steam coming out of her ears. Elrond inwardly laughed and spoke.

"As I said in the council meeting, the ring does not distinguish genders and so nor shall we."

"I meant no offence, just that in hand to hand combat, a man will have a chance in strength. The Uruk-hal have the strength of five men. No Lady would stand a chance." Haldir stated.

"My children know magic and wizardry, Haldir. They can hold their own. If you don't believe me. Go challenge one of my girls. They love the sport, it's one of their favourites." Haldir gave a small smile at the dare.

"I would not want to injure the young Ladies." Aragorn laughed and Haldir replied,

"Perhaps I will do as you suggest." Legolas grinned while Elrond shook his head, and said sternly,

"This is not a duel, this is a meeting. What is your decision Aragorn?"

"If the Lady Jaelithe is as stubborn as Trina says, we may have no choice. For the moment I say we take only Lady Jaelithe." Celebron looked at Aragorn for a moment before addressing him.

"You will let the young Lady Jaelithe have a choice in the matter? What if none of them want to go?" Aragorn turned to Trina for the answer.

"Leave that up to me. I will talk to them." Celebron nodded and rose addressing Elrond.

"I would have Haldir stay representing Lorien, till such time as the Fellowship leaves." Elrond hid a smile at Celeborn's manoeuvring. Celebrian smiled and answered.

"Haldir of Lorien, you are most welcome to stay in Rivendell for as long as you wish." Haldir bowed.

"Hennaid, Hiril nin." (*Thank-you, My Lady.*)

"We will expect you in a fortnight. Namarie." (*Goodbye*) With that Celeborn and Galadriel left. As the room started emptying Trina stoped Aragorn.

"I need to speak to you privately." Aragorn, remembering what she had said earlier, nodded and went over to stand by the window. Trina turned to James and Lily who had also hung behind. "I'll talk to you later James. Should I tell Harry or do you want to?"

"We can do that. Trina is it wise to be telling Aragorn this before they're going to leave?"

"He has to know, James. He has a right to know." James nodded and left along with Lily, who threw a encouraging smile over her shoulder just before the door shut. Aragorn turned looking mildly confused.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Trina sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You had better sit down for this." She said gesturing to the chair apposite her. Aragorn sat down wondering she was working up to say, but knew better than to ask. When she spoke he wished she hadn't.

"Do you remember the day I thought Haldir had died?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. How is it you remember? You...well....."

" I had a dream about it and asked Dumbledore about it."

"Oh." Aragorn looked at the floor a second before speaking. "I know it was an invasion of privacy, I am..."

"Aragorn." She interrupted, "You saved my life. You have nothing to apologize for."

"We made a promise.."

"That needed breaking. Aragorn, you left me with more than my life that night."

"I...I WHAT?!" It took him a moment to switch gears.

"I became with child that night. The spitfire, Jaelithe, she's yours." Floored Aragorn stared into nothingness. Silence reined the room. It was a long time before he spoke.

"Does she know? How's this going to affect her life? How's this going to affect Arwen?" Trina smiled. How easily he had stepped into the father role.

"Jae knows. The council meeting, the fit? That's how long she's known. As for how it will affect her life that's up to her."

"Who else knows?"

"Arwen and I assume Legolas."

"Legolas doesn't know. He thinks she has a connection to me through our friendship and marriage."

"Joy." Trina said sarcastically. Slowly Aragorn's head came up and he looked Trina in the eyes, emotions wared within him.

"I'm taking my daughter with the fellowship? I am leading my daughter to almost certain death?!"

"No. Both Gandalf and you are leading her in what she's supposed to do, your leading her to her destiny."

" It will be a miracle if _we_survive! Let alone a young accident prone girl!" Aragorn exploded.

"You WILL survived, Aragorn, and you will bring our daughter home with you. Of this I have no doubt." Somewhat calmed down Aragorn glanced at Trina asking,

"How can you be so certain?" Trina knelt down beside him gently resting one hand on his knee and the other on his arm. Before she could say a thing, someone spoke from the door way.

"Mom's always certain. Always right too." Trina turned to look at her daughter.

"Not always, Sweetheart." A single tear ran down Jaelithe's cheek, before she spoke,

"Where do I belong? I'm from neither hear nor there. When this is over, where am I going to go? I don't fit in this realm and I don't belong in the other." As she spoke she had walked into the room, to slump in Trina's vacant chair. Aragorn watched the confusion and frustration along with the fear and doubt fight within her. How very young she still was.

"Jaelithe, our family, Trina's and mine, are different from most. Your Mother and I both come from families who have had to hack out places for themselves, and fight to keep those places. Never have any of us just 'fit in'. Look at your Mother, she's lived in and made homes in three realms. She fought for her place and statice, kept it too. I come from a line of Kings who have constantly fought for their land and peace. You must carve out your own life, daughter." Trina raised a brow. 'Well that was quite the speech.' she thought as Jaelithe got up and paced. Trina watched as Jaelithe paced and almost smiled at the similarity of the gesture.

"I don't want to fight for my place in life! I want to be born into my parents loving arms, with no secrets, no gaps or half truths in my family history. I want people to know me and recognize me in the street. I want to belong." Aragorn rested a hand on top of Trina's where it had fallen on his knee before calmly speaking, showing nothing of the fury he was feeling.

"I do not believe for a moment Trina did not love you or have loving arms. I know her well enough to also know that her hus-"

"Jack. His name's Jack." He nodded in response.

"That Jack would have loved you just as much as your mother does. As for secrets, everyone has them whether you like it or not, that is the way of the world. I believe you owe your Mother an apology." Jaelithe had stoped pacing and was staring at Aragorn with tears slowly streaming down her face.

"I want to belong." Trina was getting angry, while Aragorn was getting a little desperate. 'How does one reason with someone who just repeats themselves?' Then inspiration struck

"You belong where your loved." He stood up, walked over to Jaelithe and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I also know that you're my daughter, and with that comes my love, affection and I will protect you with my very being." With that said he pulled Jaelithe into a hug, surprised but not unwilling she wrapped her arms around him and burred her face in his doublet. Trina stood and watched with a smile, she barely moved when she felt arms slip around her shoulders and a head touch hers.

"He makes a wonderful father doesn't he?" Arwen remarked. Trina reached up to place her hands on Arwen's.

"Mmm, he does. You'll need to give him more." Arwen laughed softly.

"This will be good for him, to get to know his daughter. I'm glad you told him, Trina. Hennaid." (*Thank-you*) Trina turned to face Arwen surprised.

"For what? I didn't do anything. It was his right to know about her and her right to know about him."

"Yes, but you gave them the opportunity. You timed it well too."

"My brother doesn't think so. He thinks that knowing about Jaelithe will cloud his judgement."

"I do not think so, but it is possible. What would he think if you had not told him and something happened to Jaelithe? This way they have a chance to know each other." Aragorn looked up and delight flashed on his face at the sight of Arwen. He gently tugged Jaelithe's hair to get her to look at him.

"There is someone I'd like you to formally meet." Aragorn led Jaelithe over to Arwen, who let go of Trina, to take the hand Aragorn offered. Arwen smiled warmly at Jaelithe, who looked confused at Trina, then back to Aragorn.

"Um....ah...........isn't? Well......um...." Trina started laughing, with a sheepish grin at Arwen and Aragorn, she said,

"Asks questions kinda like I do, huh?" Arwen smile turned into a grin. Arwen held out her hands to Jaelithe.

"Come let me explain."


	5. Explanations

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Five:

Explanations

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jaelithe aloud herself to be lead to one of the high backed chair by the fire.

"When we were young and your Mother had just come to this land, my father took her in as one of his own daughters, the same as your father. Your Mother worked very hard getting Aragorn and I together." Trina frowned.

"HEY! How do you know that?! I wasn't THAT obvious!" Aragorn and Arwen laughed.

"Yes you were. While she was desperately trying to pull that off she met and fell in love, with a young elf. Haldir was still young but a soldier all the same. They went off to battle, and your Mother, being your Mother, went along." Jaelithe grinned at Trina who shrugged.

"I was never overly patient."

"You had reason to go and you were skilled with a blade. She fought beside Haldir and His Brother's Rumil and Oraphin during the battle. When Haldir got hit and went down, she wanted to go to him, but Oraphin dragged her out. Thinking her love was dead your Mother became like the living dead. She went through the motions of living, but her heart was gone. She started to waste way, concerning all who knew her.

She had ceased eating, so action was taken, they found or thought the best way was marriage, to an equal. Your Mother was a queen, your father a king, so they married." Arwen had started to tell the tale from her heart instead of her memory.

"She got sicker to the point where she was in a comatose state, she was talking to Haldir as though she was awake, when Gandalf decided that action must be taken. He summoned an old friend and they discussed the problem. Aragorn was blackmailed into having one night with Trina. They told Aragorn that she would die." Arwen looked directly and clearly at Jaelithe. "You were the result of that night." Jaelithe turned to look at Trina before asking,

"If you worked so hard bringing these two together, why in God's name did you married him?!" Trina sighed, raised her hands and let them fall in a gesture of confusion and defeat.

"I don't know! I wasn't with it, I wasn't thinking! Had I had my wits about me, had I been thinking about something other then Haldir, I wouldn't have. I hurt a lot of people that day." Aragorn frowned.

"You were not to blame. Everyone but you were in their right mind. You are not to blame for that which you had no control." Trina smiled at Aragorn and held out her hands, taking them in his, he brought them to his lips. "Do not despair pretty lady." He said kissing them. Arwen's lips twitched as Trina theatrically batted her eyes.

"How can I despair, with so brave a knight, oh dear! I mean Lord to champion me?" Trina dissolved into laughter along with Arwen and Aragorn. Jaelithe smiled at her mother's antics. She turned to Arwen and said softly,

"It doesn't bother you, that I'm their child? Or that my mother slept with him?" Arwen smiled softly.

"Your parents did the right thing, how can that bother me? And knowing that your mother loves Aragorn as a brother, nothing more, helps."

"But I'm living proof or I guess I should say reminder of that fact."

"Both your Mother and I, hope I can be a second mother to you." She brushed Jaelithe's hair from her face and smiled. "I do not resent you, Quellesulewn, you are to precious for that. I hope we can be close." Jaelithe grinned.

"Having a stepmom that's elven, is gonna be soooo cool! You know like EVERYTHING!" Arwen looked up to meet Trina's eyes, sparkling with amusement at Jaelithe's excitement.

"Glad you approve, Jaelithe." Trina said mildly tartish. Jaelithe grinned at her mother's testy tone, her smile suddenly vanished.

"You do know that, if you take me as your adopted daughter, you get everyone else too right?" Arwen, confused, looked at Aragorn and Trina.

"I get everyone? Who's everyone?" Trina smiled sheepishly.

"Well our family's kinda like the marines-"

"Marines?" Aragorn questioned.

"Army." Aragorn nodded and Trina continued. "We adopt family members, you can just sort of join the family at will. We have a few rules, one being if you adopt one person, you have to adopt them all. This way no one get left out."

"Unfortunately as a result, our family's gigantic, but hey it could be worse!" Jaelithe said enthusiastically.

"It would seem our 'little' family just got bigger." Aragorn said with a smile, Arwen stood and joined Jaelithe, laying a hand on her shoulder. Everyone jumped when the doors were flung open and crashed against the walls, emitting a VERY agitated Isabel. Trina turned pale, Isabel was slow to ignite, but when she did, democracies fell apart. Almost literally.

"How many of us come from the same father?!" She demanded. Trina winced. This was not going to be fun.

"None." Aragorn opined his mouth but Arwen placed a hand on his arm preventing him from saying anything. Jaelithe's mouth hung open, while Isabel looked close to tears her frustration.

"So my father's here as well. I belong to this realm as well as Jae."

"Yes your father's is of this realm. You belong where your loved. Wherever that may be." Trina answered.

"Does Haldir know?" Trina gaped in answer. Isabel smiled humorlessly. "When I saw him, I asked his name."

"Oh yes Haldir knew I was pregnant. Then I was ripped away back to my world."

"I always wondered whether I had a son or a daughter." Isabel spun around at the sound of Haldir's voice.

"You knew who I was when I asked your name?" Haldir smiled and took Isabel's hand in his own holding it with complete compassion.

"I had my suspicions, but I wanted to be sure before I came to you, with such news, daughter."

"Why wasn't I told Mother?!" Trina threw up her hands.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh! Fine! You all win! I didn't want you wondering! I know what it's like to sit and wonder, never having the chance to know! And I didn't know if you could come back! It was never my choice to come and go. Only now do I have the ability to travel through time at will! I didn't want you guys lacking for anything."

"You should have told us."

"It wouldn't have made a difference!" Trina snapped. " I have been the head of this family for years, but since you think I'm so lacking and make all the wrong decisions, I'll stop. Do what you will, I no longer care!" With that she stormed out of the room, pushing past Haldir on her way out.

"Did I really hear mom just say she doesn't care?" Jaelithe asked in complete amazement.

"Yes you did. She did not mean what she said, and will regret it later. Her our burst stems from frustration at being questioned every time she makes a decision. A king must have unwavering loyalty from his men in battle to victorious. A queen is no different." Arwen said looking around the room. Aragorn nodded.

"Your mother is every inch a true queen, and just as prideful."

"Queen or no queen, Uncle, she still should have told us!" Isabel said.

"Arwen's right, Isabel. You and Jaelithe question her too much. Has she ever led you astray? Trust her to know what's right and do what's best." Haldir added. Isabel rounded on Haldir.

"So you agree with her decision not to tell us? To keep a secret of our fathers? Our blood kin?!" Aragorn answered.

"She did what she thought was right, I can respect that."

"As can I." Haldir announced. " You know now, let the past lay behind you." Jaelithe sighed.

"I do wish-" The blast of a horn cut her short, Aragorn's eyes instantly met Haldir's in complete understanding, they glanced at Arwen who nodded. Haldir turned and started herding Isabel out the door. Aragorn and Arwen followed with Jaelithe.

"Let's us go and find out who's come." They entered the council room to find a laughing Celebrian and a exasperated Elrond.

"I swear I didn't know they were coming! I would never do that! Honest!" Trina pleaded. Jaelithe looked around and launched herself.

"Chris!" Chris's head snapped up just in time to prevent himself from being floored.

"Good to see you too, Jae. Where's your sister, Isabel?"

"I'm here, Chris." Chris looked toward the voice and spotted Isabel next to Haldir.

"How are you? You ok?" He glanced back at Jaelithe. "Both of you. I heard you got quite a shock today."

"I'm fine, shook up but fine." Jaelithe grinned.

"She 'fine' Chris, hear that? She FINE. Freaked out, insecure, necrotic and emotional! Yep that sum her up nicely!" James said laughing.

"Hey none of that." He said but was grinning. "Your cousin Wyatt's coming." Chloe waltzed into the room, to hear the last comment.

"King Wyatt's coming?!!!" Trina slowly turned to Chris.

"Wyatt's coming?" He nodded. "Why? What's going on? Why is the family all here?" Chris held up his hands.

"Ask him when he get here! I was just sent ahead to formally announce him to King Elrond." Elrond lifted a brow.

"Since he seems to be of family, We welcome him to Imladris." Celebrian smiled and linked her arm through Elrond's.

"The young King Wyatt is most welcome in out home."

"Who else is coming Chris?" Trina asked. Chris grimaced.

"Um...ah...well......um, everybody."

"WHAT?!!!"

"Well, the kings and such. I don't think our parents are coming."

"So your telling me that everyone, except the grandparents are coming?!"

"I don't think Amy or Lila's coming."

"CHRIS!" He through up his hands.

"All right! Yes, everyone's coming. No one wanted to be left behind and then Wyatt announced his coming, and well," He shrugged. "You know how that works." Trina sighed and turned to Elrond who had his 'serous' face on and looked like he could mangle someone.

"Do you mind, Adar?"(*Father*) Elrond lifted a brow and asked,

"How many?"

"Twenty-three. Nine Adults, three couples. Fourteen children, two couples." She said quickly. Elrond opined his mouth when Celebrian spoke.

"I can't wait for them to arrive! You know who can stay with whom best, so I'll let you take care of that," Elrond interrupted his wife's happy chatter.

"We'll leave you ladies to your preparations, while we go discuss matters." Elrond glanced at Aragorn and left. Aragorn turned to Jaelithe, kissed her forehead and taking Chris by the shoulder lead him out the door. Haldir merely bowed to Isabel and nodded to James who followed him out the of sight. Jaelithe voiced what Trina was thinking.

"I didn't see Uncle James come in, did any of you?"

"No but we have bigger priorities then to wonder how James got into the room." Trina turned to Celebrian. "We'll need two wings, one for the adults and one for the children."

"Will they become wild without an adult present?" She inquired.

"No the older teens see to that. Each to their own room or we'll have problems, those who can stand each other will seek the other's company. Boys one side, girls the other."

"Girls? Boys- Astaldolondiel, what is this?!"

"If they were going to bed hop, they would have already done so. It's best to keep them grouped for now. Adults will be in pairs. The Potter's, the Lupin's and the Turner's. Wyatt, Chris and I will have our own chambers." Celebrian smiled to her daughters.

"Why don't you and Arwen see to the adults chambers in the West wing, while I and my granddaughters see to the children's chambers in the East wing? Wonderful!" She swept Jaelithe and Isabel out the door and was gone. Trina looked at Arwen before quipping,

"Wow! Decisions, decisions! How do we cope?" Arwen laughed.

"Stressful isn't it? Let's get started."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond led the men into a large office lined with books. A low chatter started as Elrond ordered refreshments be brought, turning he addressed them.

"Family and Friends of old at last we may talk-" Jaelithe poked her head in the door and grinned.

"Ollnaneth and Naneth wishes to know what color room you want Uncle James?" James gaped surprised, while Elrond sighed and frowned with irritation.

"I.....Um...Well....Ah.......Blue I guess." He finished lamely and Aragorn smothered a laugh. Jaelithe turned to Haldir who smiled.

"Let my daughter choose for me." Jaelithe giggled.

"She's gonna love that!" Turning to Aragorn she said, "We moved you and mom from your original chambers to the West wing, and I've done your room in our colors." Jaelithe started to leave when Aragorn stopped her.

"'Our' colors? What would those be?" A Jaelithe rolled her eyes.

"The colors of Gondor, of course, you ARE king!" With that she shut the door, while Aragorn stared speechless.

"She right you are King, but that's for later. First we must deal with this new King. Who is King Wyatt and where does he come from?" Chris opined his mouth to answer but James interrupted.

"I'll answer this. Wyatt is Trina's cousin, on her mother's side. He comes from the same place or realm rather. He carry's the sward Excalibur, therefor proclaimed King." Elrond frowned thoughtful.

"Excalibur. The sword in the stone, yes I've know of it. One of three, the brother to the sword of Narsil and another I do not know the name of. Who are you in relation to the King, Master Chris?" Chris stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Chris Montana. I'm another cousin of Wyatt's." Elrond stared at the hand confused till Aragorn and James demonstrated a handshake behind Chris's back. Elrond shook Chris's hand.

"And you Master James? How is it you know so much about what is happening and who everyone is?" James grinned and gave the formal elvish greeting before bowing.

"James Potter, Aran Elrond. I know so much because I ask, that and my herven is best friends with my muindor. Gossip is the middle name of both." Elrond suppressed a smile.

"Your elvish is rusty, but your greeting welcome, who taught you?"

"Trina. She taught all of us and then proceeded to teach the kids." Elrond smiled a genuine smile.

"It pleased me to know she passed on the forgotten ways of the Valinor to my grandchildren and her siblings. Thus brings us to our last discussion; I will not allow my granddaughters to be harmed! I have no doubt they can fight, but that does not mean they will triumph, you will protect them with your lives! We have no choice but to send them, but they will not be exposed to danger so long as you draw breath, understood?" Silence greeted the statement. James dared to speak.

"The warning wasn't necessary, if I know Trina, I know everyone else. The Father's will die for their daughters and the girls will not allow that to happen, nor will Trina. She'll have done whatever in her power to protect them, and we all know that's constable. None will receive so much as a scratch."

"Be that as it may, I still wished to stress that ALL," He looked at Legolas, who had come in during the introductions. " Forms of danger are to be limited or non existent. Are you still taking Lady Jaelithe and the Lady Chloe?"

"Yes." Elrond nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sending Elladon with you as the Lady Chloe's protector."

"Excuse me?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Lady Margaret Elizabeth Logan- I've always considered Elves to be highly educated,(what else do they have to do with a life that never ends?) So in my story the Elves can speak English and just about every other language in Middle Earth, that's how Isabel is able to understand them.

Starry Starry Night- I'm glad you liked my story! And I hope you get to read the next couple of chapters soon, I'm actually pretty proud of this story it's coming along nicely and that's a treat b/c my other stories except for my Harry Potter one's have all but come to an abrupt halt. If you thought that I had too may O.C's before well I just made it worse! But don't worry your not the only one who's commented on that, so I'll be posting a Family Tree in front of every story so people know what's going on!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!! THANKS!!~Trina Casey


	6. Discussions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Six:

Discussions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes." Elrond nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sending Elladon with you as the Lady Chloe's protector."

"Excuse me?" Haldir and Legolas could only stare at Elrond, while James and Aragorn couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing.

"Her 'Protector'? My Lord, if the is some attempt at matchmaking I do not think it wise, they can have a romance later!" Aragorn said still amused. Elrond arched a brow in annoyance.

"That is no concern of yours, Elessar." He said in a tone that brooked no disobedience. "We are done here. Bring my Daughter to me, Aragorn, discussions must be had regarding futures." Legolas turned on his way out the door,

"My Lord, Jae-"

"That is my daughter's decision. You must take it up with her." Legolas nodded and left. Haldir stepped up next, Aragorn and James exchanged a look and dragged their heals on the way out in order to hear what was said.

"King Elrond, I am formally requesting your daughter's hand in marriage." Elrond rubbed his forehead 'another one'. Sighing he eyed Haldir sternly.

"I have had my daughter home for less then a few hours and yet you propose to take her away from me!" Haldir shifted guiltily and James raised a brow at Aragorn.

"My Lord, I have no desire to take your daughter away. I lost her twice, I do not wish to do so again."

"Are you intentions honorable? She has a strong spirit; I will not see it broken or suppressed! Can you accept her as she is? She's a queen by both marriages and birth, you are of good blood but not royal. Her rank is higher than yours, she would be marrying beneath her, can you handle that kind of censure?"

"I love her, My Lord. That's all that matter's to me." Elrond paused to think and looked over at James and Aragorn who where now openly staring.

"If my daughter is agreeable to the idea, I give you my blessings." Haldir grinned from ear to ear like a school boy and Aragorn clasped him on the shoulder thumping him on the back, James shook his hand.

"Thank-you, My Lord!" Elrond smiled as the men piled out the door like boys.

"Do not forget my daughter, Elessar!" Elrond called after them. The guys found Trina with Celebrian arguing over the color of some rooms.

"Putt them in red and gold, trust me! They will feel more at home in those colors."

"We already have a room done in those colors! A nice green will do wonders!"

"No green! That was a Slytherin color, red is Gryffindor. They wont stay in a room with those colors!" Isabel and Jaelithe watched the battle with mild interest.

"Perhaps a cream with sunset tones?" Arwen suggested. Celebrian latched on to the idea.

"Perfect! We'll add some orange, good?" Trina smiled.

"Anything's fine so long as you stay away from the green and silver." Aragorn cleared his throat to gain the lady's attention.

"Elessar, what brings you here?" Celebrian asked extending a hand in a gesture of love. Bending over he kissed her cheek.

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with Trina. Oh and both Legolas and Haldir have something to say." Trina raised a eye brow.

"Well I'm not going to go look for them, if they want to talk to me, they can come to me. Is father in his study?" Aragorn turned around only to see James standing there looking somewhat confused. Shaking his head he said,

"I'll take you to Lord Elrond and I swear they were right with us on the way here!" Trina nodded.

"Alright." She turned and addressed her daughters. "You know the rules and STAY AWAY FROM THE FALLS!" The girls rolled there eyes and walked away. Celebrian kissed Trina's cheek and went to deal with the rest of the rooms.

"I'll see you when the other's arrive no doubt." Arwen smiled. "Be sure to tell me what father says later."

"You know you don't need to ask! What secrets have we had from one another? Till the arrival then sister." Turning she flowed Aragorn down the hall.

"What does father want to talk to be about?" Aragorn glanced at Trina before replying,

"That's for you and Lord Elrond to discus." Trina glanced at Aragorn surprised.

"Is everything alright, Aragorn?" Reaching the doors to the study Aragorn turned and grasped her hands bringing them to his heart.

"I swear to you everything is fine." He kissed her hands before opining the door. Elrond smiled as Trina entered the room.

"Don't think I'm going to drop this, brother." Trina warned. Aragorn shrugged bowing his head.

"Daughter." Trina smiled at Elrond and walked into his open arms.

"Father. What is it you wish to speak to be about?"

"Come sit by the fire with me." He lead her to the fire and seated her before taking the apostate chair.

"What has you worried Father? Do not bother denying it, I can see it in your eyes." Elrond smiled ruthfully. How alike his daughters were.

"Nothing that you do not already know about. I have asked you here to discuses marriages."

"Marriages?! For whom?"

"Your daughter's for one, and you. Elessar, come this concerns you too." Aragorn who had been standing by the door, frowning he walked across the room.

"My Lord, how does the marriage of Trina or her daughter's concern me?" He asked. Trina snapped.

"What is your problem?! You suddenly think you have no say in these matter's? I warned you from the start, that when you join my family you take everyone with it! Or is it you want no part in this? Fine. I have raised our daughter thus far, I can continue to do so with out your help. I do not need you present, I can decide what needs to be done for myself. You may go." Elrond rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, while Aragorn stood slightly gaping. Choosing to ignore Trina, Elrond spoke to Aragorn,

"Astaldolondiel's youngest is yours is she not?"

"She is."

"Then you have just as much responsibility and concern as Astaldolondiel does, despite what she may say." Trina stayed stubbornly silent.

"My Lord, I know nothing of such matters! I do not even know my daughter well enough to venture a guess. Such matters are not for me to decide." Trina's head snapped around.

"So your just going to bail?! Because you have no experience and do not know Jae well, your just going to ignore it?!"

"My daughter's right, Elessar. You can not gain experience without trying first. You have responsibility to your daughter, you must learn." Elrond gestured to another chair. "Sit and we shall discuss this." Aragorn sat down looking at Trina who was glaring at the fire. Elrond silently watched his adopted children, thinking how alike they were. Aragorn finally sighed.

"I'm sorry Trina." Trina turned to look at Aragorn.

"Do not give up on her! She idolizes you and she's deathly sacred that you may not love her." Shocked Aragorn just gaped. Elrond nodded once and stated,

"Then you must show her that is not so, you do care. Now, let us discus what needs to be done." Elrond turned to Trina. "You are aware of the," Elrond paused and smiled. "Budding romances, I assume?" Trina laughed.

"'Budding romances'? More like a full blown epidemic! Yes, I'm aware of who likes whom."

"Then you are also aware that if something is not done we could have problems?" Aragorn interrupted.

"I do not believe Legolas would dishonor Jaelithe!" Trina snorted.

"No, but she might and Chloe wouldn't hesitate." At Aragorn's scandalous look Trina laughed.

"My children have been raised in a different world, Aragorn. They can be....Bold."

"Oh." Trina chuckled. Elrond's slightly disapproving look didn't penetrate.

"Be that as it may, it is inappropriate here, therefor it must be dealt with." Trina sighed.

"That it must. So what do you think of the union between the Greenleaf's and the Numenor's, Aragorn?"

"Legolas is a good elf and friend." He said. Elrond and Trina waited for the rest but nothing came.

"But..." Elrond prompted.

"But it is a difficult path for all who take it and may not end happily. What of the fellowship? Legolas has pledged himself to the cause." While Elrond nodded in agreement Trina asked,

"Have you also forgotten that Jae is going? As well as Chloe?"

"No."

"Then what does the fellowship have to do with this? Either they're married now or later, I would rather see them married now. That way it's less problems in the future."

"I fail to see how having wife's in the fellowship are less problems, but if you wish to see them wed now, I have no objections." Trina smiled and turned to Elrond.

"I propose a match between Elladan and my step daughter Chloe. She's beneath him in rank, but is of good blood lines. She will make him a fine match." Elrond nodded.

"As I trust your instinct and judgement , we are in agreement on that issue, but I must raise some concerns, my daughter. Elladan will become king, a lot is expected of the queen of this kingdom, certain pressures will come to bare......." Elrond let his sentence trail off and Trina smiled.

"Chloe's a well versed hostess, none of the pressures will be an issue."

"Very well."

"One thing you should know about," Trina said quickly. " Or rather two. First, know that my daughter's have a say in who they marry and their word is ultimately the final decision. Second, know that this will not be their first marriages, far from it, some even have children."

"Where-"

"At home, in their realm, with their father's." Aragorn spoke,

"Who? And how many?" Trina looked at Aragorn for a moment before answering.

"Jaelithe has one. Isabel, two. Chloe, one. Max has two." Elrond acknowledged Trina with a sigh. Aragorn looked into the fire a moment before asking,

"I think Isabel should be matched with Boromir-"

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" Trina spat venomously

"I also propose a match between Prince Elrohir and the young Kyra. She has the right disposition for an elvish princesses."

"How would you know?" Trina stated in sarcasm. "You've have less time with her than your daughter!" Aragorn shrugged.

"I've been watching her." Trina compressed her lips before saying anything.

"Well either way, I disapprove of both matches. Isabel deserves better than Boromir, she is of superior mind and breeding as well as race. As to Kyra, I do not know her well enough to recommend anything, nor do I know how faithful she'll be. Her family history strikes against her." Alana walked into the room to hear the end of the sentence.

"I do, I know Kyra well enough." Elrond, Trina and Aragorn turned to see Alana come farther into the room.

"Who is this, Iel?"(*Daughter*) Trina smiled.

"Father I'd like you to meet my best school and girlhood friend, Alana Lupin." Trina brought Alana forward with an extended hand. "Alana I'd like you to meet King Elrond, my Father." Alana sank to the floor, head bowed in a curtsy. Elrond impressed by the show of respect, instantly liked the blond.

"Arise, Mistress Lupin, and welcome to Rivendell."

"Thank-you Mi Lord."

"You know of Mistress Kyra, come tell me about her." Aragorn got up, gesturing for Alana to take his seat while he stood next the fire.

"Trina speaks truth, in that Kyra's parents, Amy and Blake have been far from faithful to one another, but they have raised some of the most morally upright children I know. Kyra is both kind hearted and strong willed. She strived to learn all she can and has the most amazing memory for seemingly useless details. She loves to teach as well, she has endless patience for this type of task. She's a fabulous organizer and loves children." Trina sighed impatiently.

"That still doesn't tell us what we need to know. I've never doubted that Kyra's a good person, if I did, family or not, she wouldn't have gotten within ten feet of my children" Alana scowled at Trina.

"The one and only male she has warmed to besides her brother is Elrohir. She's never been interested in guys before." Trina opined her mouth, glanced at Aragorn and shut it again. Elrond hid a smile and continued to contemplate what Alana had said. Silence filled the room while Elrond thought. At last he spoke,

"Mistress Lupin, if you'd be so kind as to excuse us, I have to talk in privet with my children. You have given me much to think on, I thank you." Alana bowed and with one last look at Trina left. "If you have more to say, Iel, I suggest you say it all before we go any further, or we may be here all afternoon."(*daughter*) Trina frowned.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Adar, it's not that I believe Kyra would necessarily be a bad wife, it's just that to know a person you must see both the good and the bad. One person is neither wholly good nor bad. Kyra burry's everything, except the good, I'm afraid that one day the bad will explode and we wont know what to expect." Elrond nodded.

"You believe she is unstable?"

"Elrohir is a prince. Certain behavior is required, certain etiquette and protocol must be followed at all times. If she blows it may be at the wrong time."

"Hir nin, while I agree with Astaldolondiel, I also believe we should give Lady Kyra a chance. Do not announce it right away, let us watch and see what becomes of the situation."(*My Lord*-*Trina*) Nodding Elrond turned and spoke to Trina.

"I agree. Lady Kyra must be given a chance to prove her worth. Iel, I will leave this to your discretion. If, or when you feel it may be proposed or announced you have my blessing on the match. Now we must deal with the issue of your marriage."(*daughter*)

"Adar, what are you talking about?" (*father*)Aragorn sat with a smug look on his face.

"Has Haldir not spoken to you?" The question was for Trina but addressed to Aragorn.

"No, Hir nin. I believe he had a case of nerves."(*My Lord*) Elrond laughed

"Iel, go talk to your girls, while Elessar and I find Haldir." (*Daughter*) Trina , deciding it was better NOT to ask, got up kissed both Elrond and Aragorn on the cheek and left the room to go find her daughter's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trina found the girls in one of the hidden gardens, lounging about and watching the sun go down. Isabel sat on a raised tree root at the base of a gigantic tree gently brushing Ginny's hair while Jaelithe soared through the air on a swing. Alison was laying on the ground picking petals off a flower with Chloe sprawled beside her so that they shaped a 'T'.

Jacqueline was making flower crowns for everyone out of different colored flowers, Trina briefly wondered where all the flowers were coming from but ignored it when she caught sight of Kyra twirling in a rays of sun. The discussion was, unfortunately, on the recent developments that had come to light.

"Don't you think you should give you mom a chance to explain, in-depth, why she never told you guys?" Kyra asked rather breathlessly.

"No! No matter what the reason we had the right to know. She should have trusted us enough to let us make our own decisions." Jae replied

"Jae's right, she didn't trust us. She took a vital part of ourselves and kept it to herself. She's denied us a part of our identities." Isabel agreed.

"What made you do a three-sixty?" Jacqueline asked. Isabel bowed her head.

"I found out Haldir of Loth Lorien is my father."


End file.
